Rain's Redemption
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Yukine remembers something from her days of yore. Rated T for a bit of violence.


Disclaimer: CLANNAD is the property of Key/Visual Art's and not mine. What's mine is what my mind worked into this one. No profit is being made by making this fan fiction.

* * *

**_Rain's Redemption_**

"Yo Anego, whatcha brewin'?"

A typical juvenile delinquent climbed into the seldom-used reference room, where a sweet girl with long hair colored like damp clay peacefully sat. The presence of the towering male, however, does not incite any immediate typical reaction from the girl. Instead, the girl turned to regard the male bully with a slight smile, almost as serene as the late spring afternoon. Yukine Miyazawa, the ever-present guardian of the reference room, has acknowledged the male presence, just like the days before.

"Ah, Keigo-san, do have a seat," the long-haired girl greeted the boy like it was the most natural thing she'd do. "The water for tea is being boiled, so please wait for a few minutes..."

"Dai's on his way, 'said he'd shop for some supplies first," Keigo said as he took his favorite place in the rather cramped room.

"I trust that the money comes from a legal source, no?" the long-haired girl intoned.

"F'course it's legal, Anego," Keigo replied. "We've been part-timin' with Dai's folks at the movers. Say, what's that on the table?"

"Oh, that is a pamphlet for the Student Council Chairman election," Yukine answered as her ears picked up the shrill, low whistle of her kettle. "Oh my, I must have forgotten to vote..."

"Whoa! That White-haired Demon is in it too?" Keigo exclaimed in surprise as he looked to a picture of a white-haired girl he only knew too well.

"Keigo-san, it's rude to refer her as such," Yukine reprimanded gently while pouring the scalding water into a pot with a large tea bag in it. "Tomoyo-chan has been a different girl from the girl you knew from those days, you know."

"Amazin' she could change so much..." Keigo remarked as Yukine took a seat across him.

"Yes..." Yukine muttered, a small smile playing on her lips as a remembrance fluttered into her mind.

...

It was dark, cold, and rainy.

Remembering that the day was supposed to be her brother's birthday, Yukine has braved the rain to find him. Against her parents' wishes, she braved the raging elements, scouring his brother Kazuto's haunts one by one. A small bag containing a rather large muffin and a candle accompanied the fair maiden, intended as a portable birthday cake for the occasion. With fear making knots in the pit of her stomach, she stubbornly plodded through the heavy rain. News of a near-fatal accident involving a boy around her age, just a few days ago, only worsened the butterflies.

_Even if it's only for this day, Even if Okaa-san and Otou-san disapproves, I'll be by his side... I have to be by his side..._

Her mounting fear has been given form. On a deserted plot right around the corner from the last haunt she checked, she found her brother and the rest of his gang. They were battered, bruised, and a good number of them are unconscious. Only Kazuto Miyazawa was left standing, and his condition was far from good.

"Onii-san!"

"Yukine-"

The brief exchange among the two siblings was swiftly interrupted. Kazuto's split-second distraction proved enough for his adversary to land another telling blow, aggravating his already battered condition. Yukine gaped as her beloved brother collapsed to the wet soil, testament to his opponent's prowess.

For a few seconds, Yukine glimpsed at her brother's assaulter. Long, wet grayish hair adorns the tall girl's head, while a dirty jeans trouser and plaid shirt complement her terrifying visage. From what little her brother had told her, Yukine knew that the girl is the famed White-haired Demon of Hikarizaka, a fearsome vigilante warrior who kept most of the gangs of delinquents around the town of Hikarizaka in check.

The sound of gauged steps and a distant thunder woke Yukine from her silent daydream. Kazuto was struggling to get back to his feet, while other gang member lie scattered and bloodied in a ten-foot radius from the Demon.

"ONII-SAN!"

"Yukine... run..."

Another sickening whap, and Kazuto is back on the mud again, a few paces from where Yukine stood. With his body battered beyond what only rest can heal, Kazuto had no chance of winning this encounter. The White-haired Demon, seemingly unstoppable, went in for the kill.

"NO!"

Mustering all the willpower she had, Yukine surged forward. Arms outstretched, she put herself between Kazuto and The Demon. With that, The fight's obvious conclusion has been changed.

"Move," The Demon growled.

"Yukine... no..." Kazuto weakly grunted.

"NO!" Yukine screamed once more. "Please... Demon-san..."

"You..." The Demon grunted, gauging her latest adversary's strength and weaknesses.

"Please... it's Onii-san's birthday... only for today..." Yukine haltingly pleaded.

Tense seconds ticked by as the rain abated gradually. After what seemed like forever, The White-Haired Demon turned, and walked away. Yukine plopped to the wet ground, sobbing softly as Kazuto struggled to stand and comfort her little sister.

Nobody, however, noticed the tears on The Demon's eyes.

...

"So Anego, why did you choose her?" Keigo uttered, hoping to re-start the conversation. "Didn't she... well... beat Aniki to a pulp at that time?"

"Well, she has a good, long-reaching, and ambitious program," Yukine sighed as she fished the tea bag from the pot. "She's also a good girl. I just know it."

"Yo..." Tomoya Okazaki wearily made himself known as the boy opened the door. "Oh, hello to you too, Keigo-san..."

"Ah, Tomoya-kun, you're just on time for afternoon tea," Yukine cheerfully announced as she lifted the freshly-steeped tea while Keigo simply glared to the boy.

"Just a sip," Tomoya said quickly. "I forgot to give my vote, so I have to hurry..."

"Ah, what a coincidence," Yukine marveled as she poured tea into three cups. "Can you accompany me to the ballot box?"

"Sure, Yukine-san," Tomoya quickly said as he sipped his tea quickly. "Voting closes at one, they said."

"Ah... we better hurry, then. Can you please watch the room while I'm gone, Keigo-san?" Yukine gently asked.

"Leave it to me," Keigo grunted succinctly.

...

"Ahh... that's taken care of," Tomoya sighed in exhaustion as an election official stamped the back of his hand.

"Thank you for the hard work," Tomoyo intoned with a smile as she joined the boy in the hallway. "The results will be announced on three o'clock, I hear."

"Yeah... I think I'll find a classroom to relax..." Tomoya grunted as Yukine passed him.

"I'll see you around then, Tomoya-san," Yukine said as she passed.

"Thanks for the tea," Tomoya returned the greeting. Tomoyo, on the other hand, fell silent.

"You seemed to be acquainted with Yukine-san, Tomoyo-chan," the erstwhile delinquent remarked as Yukine walks away.

"Ah... oh, no... She just seemed familiar, that's all," Tomoyo replied.

"Well then, I'd better pack my bags first," Tomoya said as he walked away in the opposite direction.

Tomoyo quickly bowed deeply on the direction Yukine walked, before joining Tomoya as the boy walked to his classroom.

END

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ahh... finally. After reading **_Vive, Vale, Gaude_** and **_He Always Remembered_**, I became intrigued by the prospect of Tomoyo and Yukine brushing with each other in the past (they are both connected to gangs, in a way), so this fic is born. The timeline is a bit muddled though, since in this story i wrote that Yukine's older brother and Tomoyo to be active at around the same time.

That aside, you have to excuse me for any errors of execution on my side, since my brothers' laptop is only available for a short time tonight, so… yeah, this short fic is horribly rushed. Well, despite the fic's shortcomings, please enjoy! Reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
